marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spy Thrillers Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = The Tiger's Claws! | Writer2_1 = Joe Gill | Penciler2_1 = Ross Andru | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Dispatched to India, Rick Davis is assigned to capture communist agent and former Nazi Carl Tezler in India. There finds and subdues a communist agent named Chenska. After knocking Chenska out he is greeted by his fellow Secret Service agent, Dave Berger who was under deep cover posing as a local to spy on Chenska. Berger tells Rick about how Chenska was going to meet with the Maharajah of Jahnapur with a British man named James Macauley who were attempting to gain the Maharajah's support to their respective countries by participating in a tiger hunt to see which man was braver, and therefor, win the Maharajah's support. As they believe that neither Macauley and the Maharajah have seen Chenska before, Dave asks Rick to pose as Chenska and act cowardly so that the Maharajah does not side with the Soviets. Finding only the barest description of Tezler (the fact that he has a Swastika tattooed on his bicep) Rick decides to take on this extra ission. Posing as Chenska, Rick meets with the Maharajah and Macauley at the Maharajkah's palace home. Going on the tiger hunt, Rick pretends to be a coward until one of the tigers attacks the elephant that the Maharajah is riding on, knocking the ruler off and putting him in danger. Unable to let the man die, Rick breaks his cover and saves the Maharajah's life. However, Macauley accuses Rick of trying to kill the Maharajah and ties to shoot him. Rick punches Macauley, ruining his shot and when the tiger's mate attacks it pounces on Macauley. Rick shoots the tiger dead and notices that the tiger has shredded the sleave on Macauley's shirt revealing a Swastika tattoo. Realizing that "Macauley" is really Carl Tezler, he apprehends him and reveals to the Maharajah who he is and what his plan was, realizing that the communists were trying to do the same thing. Impressed by how Rick bravely saved his life, the Maharajah agrees to side with western democracies and gives Rick a letter promising his support and Rick soon returns to the United States with Tezler as his prisoner. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Chenska Other Characters: * * Maharajah of Jahnapur Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Strange Encounter | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Spy Story | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = Gamble! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker4_1 = Arthur Peddy | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = War story | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Deadly Dutch Plates! | Writer5_1 = Joe Gill | Penciler5_1 = Ross Andru | Inker5_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Rick is called into the office of Chief Bogan and is informed of a communist plot using Johannes van Cleve of Holland who has been making counterfeit American currency for communist agents to use in order to ruin the American economy. Rick is assigned to travel to Holland and stop Van Cleve. Knowing that Johannes is a fan of Vermeer and Terborch, Rick comes up with an idea to get the Museum of Art in Holland to put up a special display in order to root Van Cleve out. When Rick arrives in Holland he is met by a secret agent there named Paul Gelder who offers to take him to his hotel. Rick tells him that they are going to the museum instead, finding it odd that Gelder wasn't informed of his plan prior to his arrival. They convince the museum to help and sure enough Johannes comes to see the exhibit, but Rick and Paul fail to stop communist agents from nabbing him. They chase after the getaway car and are led to an abandoned windmill. Rick tells Paul to keep an eye out and sneaks out to see what's going on. Inside Rick spies on communist agents who have Johannes tied up and are attempting to force him to help them make the counterfeit bills. However before Rick can act, someone sneaks up behind him and pulls the tail of his jacket into the windmills gears. Rick pulls himself free from his jacket but the commotion alerts the communists below of his presence. Rick then quickly dives out a window, grabbing onto on of the blades of the windmill and using it to carry him to another window. He finds Paul taking the plates and making a run for it. Thinking Paul is trying to keep the plates out of the communists hands, Rick dives down and frees Johannes and guns down the communist agents. However, when he gets outside he finds that Paul has already left. Using the communists car, and follows Paul's trail to a nearby house. There he and Johannes storm in and find Paul holding them at gun point. "Paul" reveals that he is really a communist agent who seemingly killed Paul Gelder and took his place in order to get the plates. However before he can eliminate Rick, the real Paul Gelder -- having survived the attempt on his life -- ambushes the phony and easily subdues him. The pair then turn the communist spy over to the authorities, Johannes is let free as he was being forced by the communists to assist them. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chief Bogan Antagonists: * Communist spies * Verspronck Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}